


Happy landing

by Anny_Michel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Immobility, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Top Anakin Skywalker, Обездвиживане, Обикин, Яды
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Michel/pseuds/Anny_Michel
Summary: Очередная обыкновенная миссия во время войны клонов, которая повлекла за собой странное происшествие и необыкновенные последствия для двух людей.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Оби-Вану было жарко. Он шёл на базу, немного потрепанный и грязный, после успешно выполненного задания: он и 212-й довольно плодотворно провели агрессивные переговоры с сепаратистами*, и смогли удержать ещё одну систему на стороне республики.  
Его волосы слиплись из-за грязи и пыли, по вискам текли капельки пота, а одежда прилипла к телу.  
–«А все из-за этого ужасного климата» — подумал Оби-Ван. Действительно, планета имела не лучшую погоду и атмосферу в целом: постоянная морось, высокая влажность, сильная жара, градусов так тридцать. А самое неприятное — жидкая грязь, располагавшаяся под огромными деревьями и высокой травой, которая очень успешно резала руки. Из-за слишком плотных джунглей Оби-Вану и его парням пришлось по большей части использовать свои ноги, а не какой-нибудь транспорт, который мог бы облегчить им путь в другой местности. По возможности они, конечно, старались посадить корабли не далеко от поселения местных жителей, но за счёт того, что сепаратисты прибыли раньше и пытались переманить здешних жителей на сторону сепаратистского движения, при том очень агрессивным образом, Оби-Вану пришлось отдать приказ посадить корабль немного дальше, во избежании неожиданного конфликта и боя без подготовки, в следствии которого могли бы пострадать их (пока ещё) союзники. Именно по этому 212-ому и генералу пришлось тащиться по непроходимым густо заросшим джунглям до поселения. Задача была проста: не дать местным перейти на сторону сепаратистов и прогнать их отсюда подальше, чтобы здешние жители могли спокойно продолжить свое существование и оказывать поддержку республике.  
Не смотря на то, что им пришлось идти по грязи и, можно сказать, прорубать себе путь сквозь джунгли, на свою усталость из-за длительного и нелёгкого пути, это дало им преимущество — никто из врагов не ожидал, что республиканская помощь придёт со стороны леса. Двести двенадцатому благодаря эффекту неожиданности и помощи Оби-Вана довольно просто удалось отбить у врага их союзников, а позже и заставить его позорно бежать из системы. Но, не смотря на удачно выполненную миссию, в которой им удалось сохранить целую систему на своей стороне, им всем пришлось несладко, впрочем, как и всегда.  
Оби-Ван сражался на передовой вместе с Коди: им нужно было пробраться в центр и спасти главного министра этой планеты, которой проводил переговоры с сепаратистами и по сути являлся их заложником. Из-за того, что их отряд находился в центре сражения, Кеноби приходилось постоянно использовать световой меч, чтобы не дать зарядам бластеров навредить себе, однако, при этом приходилось быстро продвигаться вперёд. В принципе, ничего необычного, но утомительная прогулка по джунглям, долгое отсутствие отдыха и миссии, идущие друг за другом без возможности передышка в последнее время, дали о себе знать в форме навязчивого раздражения и неожиданной обжигающей боли от попадания заряда бластера в предплечье. В общем — терпимо, особенно, если учесть, что миссия прошла успешно. Но факт того, что им придётся пешком возвращаться к кораблям (у здешних союзников не нашлось пригодного для передвижения по лесу транспорта, а в обход слишком далеко и не удобно), очень удручало.  
Удостоверившись в безопасности своих «до сих про союзников» и обговорив некоторые детали последующего сотрудничества, 212-ый отправился на их временную базу за лесом. Местные обещали прислать к их кораблям заправочное оборудование и только после заправки они смогли бы отправиться на Корусант с докладами, так как топливо в их кораблях было на исходе.  
Эти мысли вызвали у Оби-Вана ещё большее раздражение — ему очень хотелось прибыть поскорее домой. Хоть и не на долго, но все же перспектива поспать у себя, пусть только пару дней, но в своей кровати - успокаивала и дарила ему радость.  
Опомнившись, Кеноби нахмурился и сосредоточившись, попытался отпустить ненужные отрицательные эмоции в силу. Но вот с усталостью такое сделать было нельзя, поэтому, когда их отряд вышел из густых джунглей к стоянке кораблей, Оби-ван мог думать только о том, чтобы как можно скорее завалиться в кровать.  
–«Хотелось бы смыть с себя эту грязь, да и рану на руке неплохо бы обработать…» — но эта мысль довольно быстро покинула голову Оби-Вана, стоило только появиться в поле зрения их кораблям. Он был слишком уставшим, поэтому шёл целенаправленно к своему кораблю и своей комнате. У него как раз будет минимум часа три до того, как прибудет транспорт с топливом от местных. А позже у него будет ещё два с половиной дня, как он надеялся, спокойных, чтобы добраться до Корусанта. Всё-таки эта планета и её система были довольно далеко.  
–Генерал, я позабочусь о коротком рапорте об этой миссии и расположу ребят тут на время, — говорил Коди, выходя из леса. — А вы, при всём уважении, идите и отдохните. Выглядите не важно. — закончил он. Оби-ван слегка рассеянно обернулся на голос и внутренне от всей души поблагодарил Коди.  
— Хорошо, спасибо, Коди. — коротко ответил Оби-ван, устало улыбнувшись. На большее он сейчас был просто не способен.  
— И, да, генерал, позаботьтесь о своей ране — заботливо напомнил командир.  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Оби-Ван, но внутренне решил, что сначала — сон. И со спокойной душой отправился к кораблю. Но успешно добраться до туда не вышло, так как в небе появилось несколько больших кораблей, благо — республиканских.  
— Генерал Кеноби! — обратился кто-то из клонов. Оби-Ван переключил свое внимание на подоспевшего солдата. — Генерал, это генерал Скайуокер, — проинформировал его клон, по всей видимости, имея ввиду подлетающий флот.  
–«Зачем он здесь?» — рассеянно подумал Оби-Ван и, видимо, его вопросительное выражение лица и уставшие глаза сделали свое дело – клон решил пояснить ситуацию немного подробнее:  
–Генерал Скайуокер передал сообщение, что прибудет к нам, чтобы позже вместе отправиться на Корусант. Им тоже нужно заправиться, поэтому, узнав, что мы успешно разобрались с миссией, они решили совершить посадку здесь. — пояснил солдат. Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул: прибытие Энакина означало, что следующие минут двадцать как минимум, он до кровати не дойдёт. Пусть он и рад будет увидеть своего бывшего падавана — с последней совместной миссии прошло, к удивлению, довольно много времени, он все же не был эмоционально, да и физически, готов контактировать сейчас со Скайуокером.  
Оби-Ван поймал себя на мысли, что рядом с Энакином постоянно напрягался и старался выглядеть неуязвимым и надёжным. Но отбросив свои мысли и вернувшись в реальность, Оби-ван решил хоть как нибудь отреагировать на слова солдата, по тому, что его молчание продлилось, кажется, немного дольше, чем следовало – Коди даже снял шлем и недоуменно посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Придя в себя, Оби-Ван, все же ответил:  
–Да, хорошо, мы встретим их, — проинформировал наконец клона Оби-Ван, — можешь идти, сегодня был нелёгкий день. — добавил он.  
— Да, сэр. — коротко ответил солдат и отправился в сторону звездолетов.  
— Похоже, нам сегодня не расслабиться, — в шуточной манере сказал Коди, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть, казалось, засыпающего генерала в реальность.  
— Ты прав, Энакин как всегда вовремя — ответил Оби-ван, слегка поморщившись и направившись в сторону садившихся кораблей вместе с Коди.  
— Повторюсь, но вы не слишком хорошо выглядите, могли бы пойти и отдохнуть – мы бы и сами справились.  
Все же Коди волновался, смотря на необычно бледное лицо генерала. Даже после изнурительных боев он не выглядил обычно таким уставшим, да и рана была не слишком серьёзной. Но списав все на недосып и напряжённый график в последнии дни, Коди продолжил путь к уже приземлившимся кораблям.  
— Ну нет, Коди, если я не встречу его лично, он все равно пойдёт меня искать, а если ему ещё про рану скажете, то точно меня в покое не оставит, — со смешинкой в голосе сказал Оби-ван. — Да и не на столько я слаб, чтобы пройти сто метров и подождать пол часа до отдыха. — но, не смотря на свои слова, Оби-Ван заметил тревожные тёмные пятна в глазах и лёгкое онемение в ногах, словно набитых ватой, однако, отмахнувшись от этого, он продолжил путь. Коди хмыкнул, но последовал за своим генералом.  
Корабль Энакина встал на небольшой участок открытой местности рядом с лесом, немного севернее кораблей 212-ого.  
Выходя из корабля, Энакин заметил идущих ему и Рексу на встречу Оби-Вану и ребят из 212-ого. Видеть живого Оби-вана спустя столько напряжённых недель с их последней встречи было прекрасно. Энакин и сам не замечал, как сильно скучал и жаждал увидеть своего бывшего учителя. Но переполняющая его радость немного сникла не смотря на то, что Оби-ван лично пришёл его встретить. Он выглядел похожим на труп: весь бледный, глаза покрасневшие и подпухшие, а лицо сильно осунулось с их последней встречи. Полным волнения взглядом Энакин окинул Оби-Вана с макушки до пят, но не увидел сильных повреждений или опасных ран, за исключением незначительного ожёга на руке. «Только что с битвы» — отметил Энакин, пытаясь как-то успокоить себя и объяснить столь странное состояние своего мастера. Ускорив шаг, он быстро добрался до Оби-Вана, шедшего в компании Коди. Последний кивнул ему, приветствуя, на что Энакин ответил тем же.  
— Выглядишь обеспокоенным— серьёзно сказал Оби-Ван. Если на чистоту, то ему совершенно не понравилось, как напрягся Скайуокер, когда увидел его. Его в принципе беспокоила сильная привязанность Энакина к нему, это было не по-джедайски. Но говорить об этом он не хотел, особенно сейчас. Он сам был излишне привязан к Энакину — 13 лет падаванства сделали свое дело. Но у них была и другая связь, которая преследовала их до сих пор и, в отличие от связи «мастер-падаван», это было не нормально. Энакин слишком за него волнуется и именно по этому Оби-Ван старался давать ему больше личного пространства, времени, самостоятельных миссий. Но это не значило, что он хотел этого – напротив, Оби-вана пугало его желание в постоянном присутствии Энакина рядом, потребность в его беспокойство об учителей... А ещё его пугало то, что тёмные пятна перед глазами стали ярче, а все остальное поблекло.  
–«Возможно, это из-за того, что я плохо ел, еда в последнее время у нас была ужасная, да и кусок почему-то в горло совсем не лез…» — задумался Оби-Ван.  
— А ты выглядишь как живой мертвец. — недовольно парировал Скайуокер, невольно выдернув Оби-вана из раздумий. — Что является причиной твоего жуткого состояния? Надеюсь, ничего серьёзного? — спросил Энакин, поворачивая голову к Коди, справедливо не доверяя оценке Оби-Вана на счёт его здоровья.  
— Ничего особенно страшного, — честно проинформировал Коди, –только рана от выстрела, да и та не серьёзная. Я сам удивляюсь, в чем дело… Он действительно выглядит скверно, но вероято, просто сильно устал — предположил Коди.  
— Да, Энакин, не беспокойся, мне нужно просто поспать, последние дни были весьма напряжёнными — встал на защиту своего достоинства Оби-Ван.  
— Хм, –Энакин с подозрением осмотрел своего бывшего наставника — Хорошо, я бы тоже не отказался вздремнуть, всё же у нас было не менее напряжённое время.  
— Тогда пошли, — слишком поспешно согласился Оби-Ван. На самом деле сознание всё больше норовило погрузиться во тьму, не взирая на обстановку и желания джедая, но упрямый хозяин стремился заставить его функционировать до последнего. «Скорее бы дойти до корабля и упасть на кровать, расслабиться... Долго я не продержусь…» — думал Кеноби, в спешке направляясь к кораблю.  
«Нужно поскорее распрощаться и спровадить Энакина в каюту, а самому наконец отключиться» — пытался он мысленно составить план и решить возникнувшую проблему. Но к его огромному недовольству Энакин не собирался никуда уходить.  
— Мастер, пойдёмте тогда к вам на корабль, — словно прочитал мысли Оби-Вана Энакин, — я слишком давно вас не видел. — Завершил молодой генерал, ухмыляясь, надо признать, слегка зловеще, не предвещая этой кривой недо-улыбкой учителю ничего хорошего  
— Нет, Энакин, зачем тебе идти со мной? У тебя, как уже взрослого человека – генерала, есть свой корабль. Там и спи. — отстаивал и пытался сохранить свои уже весьма расшатанные позиции Оби-Ван. Уж слишком ему не хотелось, чтобы Энакин видел его таким слабым и беспомощным, какой он есть сейчас.  
— За эту ситхову кучу времени мой корабль мне жутко надоел, да и твоё общество мне очень уж приятно, поэтому пошли, — почувствовав, что это сражение он уже выиграл, Энакин привёл пару глупых аргументов чисто для вида, не собираясь отступать в любом случае. Он совершенно не хотел оставлять Оби-Вана одного в таком состоянии, да и предчувствие у него было плохое. Как Энакин и рассчитывал, Оби-Ван быстро сдался и не говоря больше ни слова, отправился в сторону своего корабля. Коди недоуменно посмотрел на своих генералов, но, так как он уже привык к таким сценам, оставил их разбираться самим, а сам отправился к Рексу – он давно не видел своего друга и был искренне рад, что тот жив и находится в добром здравии.  
Молодой генерал последовал за бывшим учителем, который шел быстрым, но не очень уверенным шагом ко входу в звездолет, при этом абсолютно молча, что было ему не свойственно. К тому же, Энакин уловил странное колебание в силе и эмоциональное беспокойство своего мастера через остатки их связи. Не смотря на то, что они заботились и были привязаны друг к другу, их связь «мастер-падаван» сильно ослабла к настоящему моменту. Виной этому служило в основном то, что у них было слишком много недомолвок, недопониманий, разногласий и ссор в последние года, а как следствие – они получили растущее с каждой встречей недоверие. Они, каждый со своей стороны, медленно, но верно рушили эту хрупкую и истончившуюся связь, пытаясь скрыть свои секреты, мысли, чувства… Но, не смотря на это, Энакин смог почувствовать беспокойство и слабость учителя – настолько она была сильной.  
Оби-Ван же в это время прокручивал в голове лишь одну мысль: поскорее дойти до комнаты, лечь и забыться. И уже плевать, что подумает Энакин и каким увидит его, Оби-ван потом объяснится… Просто очень не хотелось упасть, не дойдя до кровати. И ещё эта ситхова жара... Оби-Ван был уверен, что именно из-за неё все вокруг расплывается.  
— Мастер? Все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Энакин.  
–«Нет, не в порядке»— подумал Оби-Ван, но вслух не сказал. Они остановились у входа в звездолет. Энакин явно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но его намеренья были остановлены.  
— Мастер! — Оби-Ван почувствовал сильное онемение в ногах, колени сами подкосились, вынуждая как подкошенного, осесть на землю. Чёрные точки в глазах будто размножились. Он слышал, что Энакин что-то говорит, но не мог разобрать что конкретно. Последнее, что обессиленный джедай почувствовал — как тёплые, сильные и такие родные руки подхватили его. Это было так приятно, так по-домашнему… А дальше вокруг осталась лишь непроглядная тьма.


	2. Happy landing

Увидев, как Оби-Ван падает, Энакин испугался. После того, как они остановились, он тщетно пытался наладить зрительный контакт, но Оби-Ван упорно смотрел в пол, а потом его взгляд и вовсе расфокусировался. Лишь благодаря своей реакции джедая, Энакин успел предотвратить падение на твердую поверхность земли и подхватить Оби-Вана в последний момент. Кто-то из солдат сразу подоспел к ним, предлагая помощь, но Энакин отмахнулся и подняв Оби-Вана на руки самостоятельно, понес его в медотсек.*  
Первая причина, почему Энакин вообще настоял на том, чтобы пойти на корабль с Оби-Ваном — это то, что он был уверен, что после того как Оби-Ван выспится, он не пойдет к медикам. Он вообще плохо о себе заботился, по мнению Энакина. И нынешняя ситуация это подтверждала.  
Энакин был зол. Не смотря на то, что Оби-Ван, как его мастер, всегда учил Энакина сдерживать эмоции, выпускать негатив в силу и контролировать превязанности, очень иронично, что именно Оби-Ван вызывал всё это в Скайуокере. Да, Энакин злился. Злился на Оби-Вана за то, что тот элементарно не может позаботься о себе: нормально есть, спать, оказывать себе хотя бы простейшую медицинскую помощь при необходимости, ну или на худой конец сказать кому-нибудь, что он плохо себя чувствует. Почему он всегда всё так усложнял? Потом злость перешла на Коди. Если он видел, что Оби-Ван так плохо ел, то почему ничего не предпринял? Не заставил сходить к медикам или просто не запихнул эту чертову еду ему в рот? Хотя… Кем для него является Оби-Ван? Генерал? Коди не обязан заботиться о нем в таком плане… Это не его вина… Постепенно злиться Энакин стал на себя.  
–«Это я должен был быть рядом, проконтролировать, позаботься… Я должен был почувствовать, что что-то не так!»  
Но поняв, что просто винить себя бесполезно — это делу не поможет, Энакин собрался с силами и понес Оби-Вана в медотсек.  
— Я и не думал, что все настолько серьезно… — как-то виновато признался Коди.  
— У него всегда так, — невесело отозвался Энакин –Что у вас происходило в последнее время?  
— В принципе, — ничего особенного. Только плотный график, особенно последнюю неделю. У нас не было перерывов.  
— Не думаю, что Оби-Ван потерял бы сознание от плотного графика, — усомнился Скайуокер — Он, конечно, не заботится о себе, но всё же не на столько беспечный идиот, чтобы не давать себе отдыха совсем.  
— «Тут явно что-то не так» — подумал про себя генерал Скайуокер.  
Дойдя до медотсека, Энакин уложил бессознательного Оби-Вана на кушетку. Коди привел мед-дроида. После двадцатиминутного осмотра, который по внутренним часам Скайуокера длился не меньше часа, мед-дроид отъехал от Оби-Вана и направился к Энакину, который сидел вместе с Коди в зоне ожидания.  
— Ну, что с ним? — торопливо спросил Скайуокер, нервно постукивая указательным пальцем по коленке, что не укрылось от внимательных глаз командира.  
— Вероятно, это отравление неизвестным моей системе ядом. Дозировка небольшая, но данный яд не числится в моей базе, так что просчитать последствия его воздействия на человеческий организм на сто процентов я сейчас не имею возможности. По общей оценке моей системы с генералом все будет в порядке, он восстановит силы и будет полностью дееспособен через три дня. Стоит позаботиться о питании — выявлено легкое обезвоживание и истощение, чьи последствия яд только усугубляет.  
Шок. Именно шоковое состояние накрыло Энакина после слов мед-дроида. Он переглянулся с Коди, тот тоже выглядел мягко говоря удивленным.  
— «Яд? Каким образом он мог отравиться, если находился в последнее время только на своем корабе или в пылу сражения?» — задавался вопросом Энакин — «Только если это был какой-нибудь газ, который он вдохнул во время сражения, или ядовитый порез… Может, ему что-то вкололи? Нет, тогда доза была бы значительно больше… Значит, вдохнул» — размышлял бывший падаван Кеноби. Решив поинтересоваться про такие детали у Коди, Энакин задал ему вопрос, на что тот ответил:  
— Простите, сэр, но я бы об этом знал. Да и на поле сражения мы почти всегда были рядом и, если это было бы так, то я тоже бы отравился — проинформировал тот уверенным голосом.  
— И что тогда ты об этом думаешь? Не мог же он отравиться на своем корабле каким-то неизвестным ядом, который с легкостью может уложить джедая! У нас тут нет посторонних, а свои так бы не поступили.  
— Я тоже не хочу думать на своих, генерал, но вы же помните, что такое уже случалось — с толикой грусти в голосе сообщил Коди.  
Действительно, пусть и редко, но раньше клоны совершали предательства. Однако, думать об этом никому не хотелось — все внутренне надеялись, что к ним вторгся кто-то из вне.  
— Думаешь, стоит проверить его еду? Питье? — поинтересовался Энакин.  
— Я считаю, что да. Пойду займусь этим — коротко ответил Коди и удалился.  
Энакин остался наедине с бессознательным телом Оби-Вана. Во время своего падаванства Скайуокер часто заглядывался на своего мастера. В детстве он смотрел на Оби-Вана, как на идеал, как на высшее прекрасное существо, которым тот являлся в его глазах. Когда Энакин стал подростком, его первый мокрый сон был о его учителе. Он стал смотреть на него в сексуальном плане. И это постоянно отвлекало его. Медитировать со своим учителем стало настоящей пыткой, хотя, надо признать, он никогда это не любил. Это злило его, рождало в душе несвойственные джедаям эмоции. Его учитель никогда не понял бы его, ведь он был идеальным джедаем, как считал Энакин. Тренируясь со своим мастером на мечах, юноша постоянно задумывался или вообще выпадал из реального мира, заглядываясь на сильные, но такие изящные руки своего учителя, которые выполняли отточенные движения с необыкновенной точностью, легкостью и грацией. Так же невозможно было упустить алмазные капельки пота, сбегающие с висков к четкой линии челюсти и дальше вниз — на шею и грудь. Отчаянно хотелось слизать эти заманчиво блестящие мокрые дорожки, проследить их путь по бархатистой коже, столь не свойственно для многих мужчин… Во время тренировок, обычно идеально уложенные волосы мастера растрепывались и одна самая непослушная прядка спадала на лицо, из-за своей не малой длины на тот момент перекрывая правый глаз. Глаза. Ох, его глаза были просто прекрасны. Лучшими, что Энакин когда-либо видел. Он был уверен, что именно глаза играли большую роль во время переговоров и в дипломатических миссиях, которыми так славился его мастер. Стоило ему наладить зрительный контакт с собеседником, как тот тонул в его серо-голубых океанах, натыкаясь на бирюзовые прожилки в его глазах, которые напоминали реки с тёплым течением, при этом сдавая свои позиции и подчиняясь этому прекрасному существу. Но Энакин знал, что главную роль тут все же играло мастерство Оби-Вана, его качества и природный дар. Энакин этим восхищался так же, как и самоконтролем своего мастера, который ему самому познать было не дано. Но этот самый самоконтроль вызывал не только восхищение, но и в равной, а может и большой степени, раздражение и желание стереть с его лица то ровное и контролирующее все во круг выражение. Хотелось заставить его показать свои эмоции, такие как страх, желание, удовольствие, нежность. Хотелось увидеть, как он умоляет, как он сбрасывает с себя эту контрольную улыбку, увидеть, как его самоконтроль разваливается на кусочки и летит к ситхам в бездну. Но стоит сказать, что это было ещё не самое сложное. Иногда, из-за некоторых обстоятельств или просто по привычке, им приходилось засыпать вместе. Временами это было замечательно: Энакин чувствовал тепло родного тела рядом, его глубокое дыхание, которое успокаивал. Сразу становилось тепло и никакие кошмары не смели нарушать эту идиллию. Но, всё чаще, Энакину приходилось вставать с их общей кровати и убегать в освежитель, чтобы разобраться с маленькой, но со временем, становившийся все больше, уже весьма значительной проблемкой. Ну не возможно было лежать на кровати рядом с этим развратным бесом, у которого были такие чувственные и пухлые губы, густые ресницы, острые скулы, и не возбуждаться, особенно, когда тот, инстинктивно ища тепло, прижимался к нему спиной во сне.  
После Энакин стал уже сильно выше своего мастера, а его подростковое влечение переросло в более глубокое чувство, становясь глубочайшей привязанностью. Но юноша не мог ему ничего сказать, не мог в этом признаться, боясь быть отвергнутым. Ведь в его случае это была уже не просто влюбленность падавана в своего учителя, что, надо признать, случалось довольно часто, а это было глубокое чувство, которое, как считал Энакин, испортило бы все их настоящие отношения, выскользнув из-под завесы тайн. Ведь Энакин был уверен, что Оби-Ван видит в нем исключительно своего падавана, брата, друга, но никак не пару на жизненном пути. Энакин был в этом уверен. Но, не смотря на всё, он жаждал быть любимым и в поисках этого нашел замечательную женщину. Падме. Она была очень красива, когда-то он считал ее ангелом. Она, в отличие от Оби-Вана, давала ему то, чего он так жаждал совершенно открыто: любовь, понимание и заботу. Но не смотря на все это, она так и осталась для него ангелом, который был где-то далеко на небе, чистый и не порочный — просто мечта. Оби-Ван же был самым что ни на есть настоящим, живым, одновременно близким, но в то же время недосягаемо далёким. Он был постоянно рядом, заставляя доверять ему, но сам не открывался до конца, будто утаивая что-то. Боясь, что он узнает что-то опасное, то, чего не должен знать, Энакин тоже закрывался, руша их связь и копя негативные эмоции. Пытаясь не думать об Оби-Ване и не причинять себе боль, Энакин отдалялся от него все дальше и дальше.  
Внезапно, выскользнув из своих мыслей, Энакин взглянул на Оби-Вана, лежащего на больничной койке. Он был бледен, если приглядеться более внимательно, то можно было заметить, как он похудел с их последней встречи, а вспоминая, каким легким было его тело, когда Энакин подхватил его при входе на корабль, в момент, когда тот потерял сознание, становилось не по себе. –«Неужели это все из-за яда? Значит ли это, что он отравлялся долгое время?» — рассуждал Энакин — «Если да, то вероятнее всего отправляли его пищу. Неужели кто-то из наших парней решил предать нас и убить своего собственного генерала?!» — отказывался верить в своим догадки Скайуокер.  
Энакин подошел ближе и коснулся руки Оби-Вана. Она была холодной, а на предплечье красовалась повязка, скрывающая ожог.  
— Генерал, — вошел в помещение Коди, — Это действительно произошло не во время сражения. Еда генерала Кеноби действительно была отравлена. Мне кажется, что с ним все в относительном порядке только за счет того, что он очень мало ел в последние дни. Рекс сейчас разбирается: ищет того, кто мог это сделать. — выдал Коди на одном дыхании.  
— Тц, — гнев и разочарование переполняли Скайуокера — «Как мог кто-то из тех, кто сражался с нами плечом к плечу, взять и отравить его?» — негодовал Энакин — «Ладно, это уже не исправить, но необходимо предотвратить в дальнейшем» — Решил взять себя в руки молодой генерал. Не смотря на мнение магистра Винду, иногда Энакин мог и действовать, и размышлять более чем рационально.  
— Я пойду к Рексу, — сказал Энакин, — хочу найти предателя, если буду сидеть тут — просто взорвусь, да и толку от этого мало будет.  
— Как хотите, генерал. И, да, нас сейчас заправляют — через некоторое время у нас будет достаточно топлива, чтобы отправиться в путь. Вылетаем сразу? Или вы думаете задержаться?  
— Нет, сейчас мы никуда не полетим. Надо задержаться. Я должен сейчас отыскать того, кто это сделал — Отрезал Энакин, указывая взглядом на спящего Оби-Вана.

***

–«Слишком ярко» — Первое, что пришло в еще мутную голову Оби-Вана, когда он попытался открыть глаза. Постепенно возвращаясь в этот мир, Кеноби решил испытать удачу во второй раз, открывая глаза. Сейчас было легче, пусть свет и был яркий, но теперь он, хотя бы, не был похож на целую кучу световых мечей, пронзающих его глаза. Он находился в медотсеке, рядом никого не было. Оби-Ван попытался воспроизвести последние события, которые он помнил, в своей голове. Он помнил бой, жару, дурацкий лес и грязь, а главное — жуткую усталость.   
–«Нет, главное — Энакин» — Наконец вспомнил Оби-Ван.  
–«Энакин прилетел. Где он сейчас?» — не успела эта мысль проскользнуть у него в голове, как из-за дверей показалось знакомое лицо.   
–«Вспомнишь лучик — вот и солнце…» — пробормотал Кеноби, приправляя фразу сарказмом у себя в голове. И все же, как приятно было увидеть Энакина. Когда тот только прилетел, Оби-Ван не смог толком рассмотреть и полюбоваться им, так как его зрение, да и сознание, надо признать, тоже отказывалось функционировать и в общем воспринимать внешний мир. Оби-Ван так соскучился по Энакину... Удивительно, как он не понимал этого, пока не увидел его в живую? А может, он просто не хотел признавать?  
Привязанности джедаям были запрещены кодексом, а он всегда старался приблизиться к идеалу. Но в глубине души он знал, что уже провалил эту миссию. Оби-Ван взглянул на Энакина: его глаза как и всегда затягивали, а шрам на лице придавал дерзкой перчинки образу бравого генерала. Оби-Ван утонул.   
– «Когда это началось?» — подумал он. Неосознанно мастер перебирал свою память, заглядывая в разные ее уголки. Энакин был для него семьей. Когда Квай-Гон умер, Энакин стал тем, что держало его на плаву, не давая упасть, пусть в самом начале он его и не слишком жаловал. Оби-Ван вспоминал, как поначалу Энакин часто прибегал к нему ночью с очередным кошмаром или просто из-за тоски по матери, просясь в его кровать и теплые объятия. Иногда Оби-Вану казалось, что он нуждался в этом не меньше, чем сам Энакин, но он, конечно, никогда не говорил об этом и отказывался принимать. С другой стороны юный Скайуокер вообще был очень тактильным человеком, постоянно пытающимся украсть очередные обнимашки. Когда же он подрос, он стал чаще просто хлопать Оби-Вана по плечу или приобнимать за них же, что стало просто, учитывая его рост. Что касается настоящих объятий — они стали немного неловкими и, возможно, слегка смущающими… Оби-Ван не понимал почему, но когда Энакин обнимал его став старше, это всегда было очень нежно, трепетно и даже немного отчаянно и, надо признать, это настораживало джедая.  
Когда Энакину исполнилось семнадцать, Оби-Ван впервые поймал себя на том, что стал засматриваться на него. Энакин превращался из подростка в мужчину, а когда Оби-Ван впервые понял, что смотрит на своего падавана не в том плане, в каком следует, он ужаснулся сам себе.   
– «Ладно, если падаван влюбляется и имеет влечение к своему мастеру во время полового созревания, но не на оборот! И я ведь уже давно не зеленый подросток!» — отчитывал себя Оби-Ван после каждой тренеровки. А постоянные Энакиновские взгляды и прикосновения легче не делали. Когда же Энакин по старой привычке ночью пришел к Оби-Вану с надеждой лечь под его теплый бок, тот прогнал его обратно в комнату, сопровождая это десятками нотаций и объяснениями, почему им нельзя спать вместе, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение и убедить этим больше самого себя, нежели юного падавана. Но это были еще цветочки. Как-то утром Оби-Ван проснулся в своей кровати в храме со стояком, а потом дрочил в ванной, представляя губы и пальцы Энакина на своем члене. Именно после этого он понял, что надо что-то делать.  
Вскоре Энакин перестал быть его падаваном, став настоящим рыцарем-джедаем и даже обзавелся своим собственным учеником. Обнаружив в себе совершенно неуместную ревность и печаль, Оби-Ван стал стремиться свести их контакт к минимуму: старался, чтобы Энакин проводил больше времени с его падаваном, просил Совет об одиночных миссиях или же убеждал поставить себя в команду с другими джедаями. Лишь бы не с бывшим учеником...   
А потом появилась Падме. Появилась она в жизни Скайуокера внезапно, по крайней мере для его бывшего учителя, а в последнее время Энакин слишком много проводил с ней времени, а если точнее, то все время, которое они имели на Корусанете, свободное от тренировок. Когда Оби-Ван видел, как Энакин обнимает или даже целует Падме, внутри щемило, а сам он не мог и не хотел понимать почему. Он хотел счастья Энакину, поэтому старался отдалиться от него. Но, не смотря на усилия Оби-Вана не контактировать с Энакином часто, обстоятельства складывались против него. Дело в том, что их дуэт был действительно легендарным, а главное – очень эффективным, по этому, не смотря на просьбы Оби-Вана, Совет частенько направлял их на миссии вместе.  
На последнем собрании совета, где Оби-Ван присутствовал вживую, он получил одиночную важную миссию на дальнем рубеже по рекомендации Палпатина. Он отправился незамедлительно, взяв с собой только 212-ый. Как только они выполнили задание, рядом кому-то понадобилась помощь и естественно, Совет направил их и туда. И так продолжалось последние несколько недель, вероятно, из-за того, что враги были через чур активными в последнее время. Иногда Оби-Вану казалось, что что-то или кто-то специально держит его на дальнем рубеже, но он успешно отмахивался от таких предчувствий и радовался тому, что рядом нет его личного бедствия, из-за которого ему пришлось бы постоянно страдать. Но на этих мыслях Оби-Ван споткнулся. Он не был действительно рад своему отдалению от ученика. Рядом, конечно, был Коди, Кеноби понял, что он отчаянно жаждет совершенно другой компании. Именно той, от которой так хотел избавиться, но не вышло, ведь даже не находясь рядом, Энакин занимал все мысли в голове Оби-Вану и от этого избавиться не получалось. Это мучало его на протяжении долгих последних недель. Он постоянно задавался вопросом: «Что со мной не так?». И пришел к выводу, что не так абсолютно все. Он признался себе, что постоянно жаждал внимания, взглядов, прикосновений и времени одного конкретного человека. Он жаждал Энакина всего целиком. После признания самому себе стало немного легче. Но он не мог выполнить свои желания: в первую очередь, мешал кодекс. Хотя он уже был привязан к Скайуокеру, он не хотел делать хуже, сбивая с пути еще и его. Да и оставаться джедаем Оби-Ван хотел всю жизнь. Во вторых, Энакин был с Падме. Он больше не принадлежал Оби-Вану, пусть и образно. Но все же, Оби-Ван не хотел мешать его счастью. Он любил Энакина. Эта откровенная мысль заставила Оби-Вана замереть, не донеся еду до рта. Он любил его. Пусть и в глубине души знал это, но все же никогда не признавался себе в этом столь открыто. Он любил его не как сына, брата или еще кого-то в этом роде. Он хотел его, хотел полностью и без остатка, но при этом желал ему счастья и не собирался ломать его жизнь, вторгаясь в их с Падме личное пространство. Да и не по-джедайски это все.  
Коди осторожно тронул генерала за плечо:  
— Генерал..? — оказывается, Оби-Ван так и сидел с недонесенной до рта ложкой за столом.  
— Я не голоден, Коди, — сказал Оби-Ван, убирая почти полный поднос с едой. — поем позже, а сейчас хочу отдохнуть. У нас скоро новая миссия и я должен выспаться.  
— Конечно, — был краток Коди. Они как раз летели на эту проклятую планету с джунглями. Если говорить честно, то Оби-Ван так и не заснул в тот день: дурное предчувствие преследовало его, а еда в горло вообще не лезла, из-за чего он был обессилен. 


	3. Chapter 3

— Оби-Ван? Ты пришел в себя!..— неожиданно выдернули Кеноби из его мыслей.  
— Энакин? — позвал Оби-Ван хриплым и тихим голосом, ощущая его имя на языке, будто произнося впервые.  
— Что? — слегка удивился Скайуокер. — Это я, или тебя уже зрение подводит? Хотел увидеть кого-то другого? — поднял бровь Энакин, но вдохнув, продолжил. — Ладно, как ты? Ты проспал два дня.  
— Два дня?! — шокированно воскликнул Оби-Ван. Как правило, даже для сильнейшего переутомления это слишком, а если учесть, что он джедай, то тем более. — Что случилось? Мы же ещё не на Корусанте? Мы летим туда?  
— Спокойно, мастер, мы остались на той самой планете. Тебя отравили. — сообщил Энакин уже менее радостным голосом.  
— Что? Отравили? — казалось, Оби-Ван еще не совсем пришел в себя, проявляя не свойственную ему эмоциональность. Но это действительно было неожиданно.  
— Да, и, к сожалению, кое-кто из своих. Мы с Рексом и Коди нашли его, но он отказывается что-либо говорить.  
— Кто это был?.. — как-то потеряно спросил Оби-Ван, постепенно приходя в себя и начиная ощущать свое тело, которое, казалось, было чугунным и не предназночалось для движения.  
— Один парень из 212-го. Он не так давно с вами, новенький, можно сказать.  
— Мгм, — Оби-Ван всегда тяжело переживал предательства, по крайней мере, в душе. Он попытался сесть, но, как оказалось, у тела были другие планы — Оби-Ван смог лишь пошевелить пальцами руки.  
— Тебе помочь? — видимо, о его положении было не трудно догадаться. Энакин, не дожидаясь согласия, подошел и, поддерживая Оби-Вана под спину, помог ему сесть, прислоняя к подушке у изголовья. Оби-Ван не хотел признавать, но от касаний Энакина у него побежали мурашки по коже, а места, куда он положил свои ладони ему на спину, когда приподнимал его, всё ещё словно чувствовали чужое тепло.   
— Энакин... – в голосе Оби-Вана были явственно слышны хриплые нотки  
— Тебе нужно выпить воды, ты хрипишь, — сказал младший, поворачиваясь к небольшому столику и наливая воды.   
– «Это не из-за жажды... Это из-за тебя.» — позволил себе столь дерзкую мысль Оби-Ван.   
— Вот, возьми. — Подал Энакин кружку с водой.  
— Конечно, — со скепсисом ответил Оби-Ван, многозначительно смотря на ученика.  
— Хах, прости, совсем забыл, — посмеиваясь, исправился Энакин, поднося кружку к губам бывшего учителя. Оби-Ван осушил кружку за пару глотков.  
— Спасибо. Я хотел бы поговорить с тем парнем, — начал было Кеноби, но его перебили.   
— Нет, — наотрез отказался выполнить просьбу Скайуокер. — тебе еще не следует вставать, да ты и вряд ли сможешь, — ухмыльнулся Энакин, недвусмысленно намекая на его положение недоуменному Оби-Вану.  
— Хм, — Оби-Ван задумался, возвращая свой мыслительный процесс в норму после двухдневного сна и пришёл к выводу, что тот несчастный клон, да он считал его несчастным, в некотором роде не главная их проблема на данный момент. Два дня. Они могли быть уже на Корусанте! Нет, они уже должны были быть там. Они слишком задержались без каких-либо значительных обстоятельств.   
— Энакин! — уже с накапливающейся злостью и более агрессивно окликнул младшего Оби-Ван.   
— Что, мастер? — как-то обвиняюще поинтересовался Энакин.  
— Почему мы не улетели?! Ситх, почему мы сидим на этой планете?! — Энакин нахмурился.  
— Потому, мастер, что клона-предателя мы вычислили совсем недавно, а улетать, не найдя его, я не собирался.  
— Энакин! Нам нужно было лететь. Что я по твоему должен буду сказать совету? Я сообщил, что завершил миссию и вернусь в указанный срок! — негодовал Оби-Ван. — Иди, и сейчас же готовь все к вылету! — уже откровенно злился Кеноби, — А я должен связаться с советом. — закончил он. Оби-Ван, озабоченный другими проблемами и забывший о своем состоянии, собрался резко встать и уйти, оставив неразумное дитя думать о своем поведении, но его планы были остановлены весьма жестким падением с медицинской кушетки. Тело тоже решило предать его и отказывалось совершать какие-либо движения. Максимум, что он мог делать в таком состоянии, так это шевелить пальцами и удерживание положения «сидя», а вставать тело было точно не готово. Об этом оно уже вовсю сигнализировало Оби-Вану в форме нежданного поцелуя с полом и звездочками в глазах.  
— Мастер, Вы – идиот. — констатировал Энакин, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять его. — И нет, как ты уже понял, никуда ты не пойдешь. Я задержал вылет с планеты, чтобы найти человека, который предал республику и пытался убить генерала. И я считаю, что это достойное объяснение того, что мы задержались на два дня, которые погоды не сделают совершенно! Тем более, что того солдата мы нашли, и вообще, я уже отдал приказ готовиться к полету! — выпалил на одном дыхании Энакин, обхватывая Оби-Вана поперек груди и живота, чтобы поднять его в вертикальное положение, прислоняя спиной к себе. — И вообще, когда ты начнешь серьезно относиться к себе, своему телу и потребностям? Почему ты так мало ел? Это даже Коди заметил!.. — в какой-то момент гнев Энакина сошёл на нет. — Хотя это и спасло тебе жизнь, но всё же это не повод прощать тебе халатное отношение к своему здоровью. — сообщил Энакин, в то же время сильнее прижимая к себе тело Оби-Вана.  
— Значит, еда? — уже спокойно поинтересовался Оби-Ван. На самом деле слова Энакина его немного успокоили, ведь и правда нет ничего страшного в том, что они задержались, разыскивая предателя. Пусть это и не хорошо, но им простят. Новость, что его так банально отравили, не особо удивила. Еда не просто так не лезла ему в горло, теперь дошло до Оби-Вана. В этом, конечно, была и вина его гнетущих рассуждений об Энакине, но и дурное предчувствие свою роль сыграло. Но на данный момент настоящей причиной того, что он отвлекся, служило тело Энакина, которое так плотно прижималось к нему сзади и крепко обхватывало его за талию.  
— Да, еда... — уже почти шепотом подтвердил Энакин. Необходимость говорить горомко отпала: они находились на минимальном расстоянии друг от друга, да и эмоции они уже выплеснули.— Какой-то неизвестный яд, но благодаря тому, что ты ел как мышь, его в твой организм попало слишком мало, чтобы убить. Но даже эта маленькая доза, посмотри, что сделала, — Энакин немного приподнял Оби-вана над полом, как бы указывая на него.  
— Хм, и когда я вновь стану дееспособным? — справедливо поинтересовался он, пытаясь отвлечься от горячего тела за спиной.  
— Ну, на сутки ты точно останешься почти неподвижным, — неловко посмеиваясь, пробормотал Энакин куда-то в шею своего мастера. — Но после ты должен быстро восстановиться. Так дроид сказал. — Уже более серьезно добавил Энакин, — и ты должен начать нормально есть. Думаю, ты будешь уже в достаточно приемлемом состоянии, когда мы доберемся до Корусанта, — Снова уткнулся ему в шею Энакин.  
— Энакин? — немного тревожно спросил Оби-Ван.  
— Что? – последовал приглушенный ответ.   
— Может, положишь меня? — уже более уверенно и с небольшим нажимом.  
— Куда? — как-то глуповато уточнил, явно издеваясь Энакин.  
— На место, Энакин! — не оценил подход Оби-Ван. Он слишком отчаянно пытался выбраться из капкана чувств и нарастающего возбуждения.  
— У вас есть место, мастер? — смеясь, поинтересовался Энакин, приподнимая бровь и разворачивая Оби-Вана к себе. Такая поза, по мнению Кеноби, была еще более невыносима. Теперь его слегка смущённое лицо было видно, а губы Энакина оказались непозволительно близко.  
— Энакин, хватит. — Попытался серьезно отговорить его от этого безобразия Кеноби, но голос опасно надломился, добавляя несвойственную хрипотцу. Энакин перестал дурачиться, и теперь в настоящем удивлении уставился на Оби-Вана.   
– «Нет, Энакин, пожалуйста, просто положи меня…» — внутренне молился Оби-Ван.  
— Оби-Ван? — «Нет, Энакин, давай, прекрати думать…».  
— Генерал Кеноби? — «Вовремя, однако, » — пронеслась одна и та же мысль сразу в двух головах. Только у одного она сопровождалась облегчением, а у второго разочарованием, когда в комнату вошел Коди с вопросом на лице.  
— О, Коди! — искренне радуясь, поздоровался Оби-Ван, — как видишь, я пришел в себя, только, у меня все же есть проблема.  
— Генерал. Рад, что вы в порядке, пусть и не до конца. Мы готовы вылетать, — конец фразы предназначался уже Скайуокеру.  
— Хорошо, — не слишком уверенно ответил Энакин.  
— Вы нужны нам на мостике, сэр. — Уточнил Коди.  
— Я сейчас подойду, вылетайте.  
— Есть, генерал. —Отрапортовав, Коди скрылся в дверном проёме.  
— Энакин, иди на мостик, тебя ждут. — упрекнул Оби-Ван, переводя тему их разговора в более желательную и легкую для него сторону. — Но сначала, положи меня в кровать, — потребовал Оби-Ван, — пожалуйста. — смягчился он под конец.  
— Я еще не закончил с вами, мастер, — развернул тело Оби-Вана обратно спиной к себе, напомнив об их ситуации. — Я схожу исполнить свой долг на мостике, а потом сразу вернусь. — разбил все надежды Оби-Вана остаться в одиночестве Энакин.  
— Энакин! — испугался Оби-Ван, когда младший перевернув, взял его на руки, подхватив под колени и спину. Больничная рубашка немного задралась, отрывая вид на хрупкие (в глазах Энакина) колени. — Что ты делаешь, Энакин?! — протестующее воскликнул Оби-Ван, так как по-другому протестовать у него не было возможности.  
— Что я делаю? Мастер, вы сами просили положить вас, я это и делаю. — Явно издевался Энакин. Но, в конце концов, он все же соизволил положить Оби-Вана в постель, укрывая тонким больничным одеялом.  
— Никогда не упустишь возможности поиздеваться надо мной, да? — немного обиженно спросил Оби-Ван.  
— Что вы, учитель! — отмахнулся от обвинения Энакин.  
— Я уже не твой учитель, причем давно. — Это как-то больно кольнуло Оби-Вана, напоминая о том, что он Энакину вообще больше никто.   
– «Почему он тогда до сих пор со мной возится?» — промелькнула раздражающая мысль.  
— Знаешь, Оби-Ван, лучше бы эффектом от отравления была временная немота. Ты явно куда симпатичнее, когда молчишь. — откровенничал Энакин, под недовольнейший взгляд Оби-Ван, который, кажется опять собирался что-то сказать. — Нет, мастер, тихо. Хочу расстаться с вами на положительной ноте, — объяснился Скайуокер.  
— Затыкаешь меня?! — возмущению Оби-Вана не было предела.  
— Ну, я, как ты упомянул, больше не твой падаван, так что могу и такое себе позволить. — Оби-Ван опешил от такого беспардонного заявления. — Ладно, я скоро вернусь, чтобы проверить, что вы, мастер, едите, а не морите себя голодом. — послав последний странный взгляд, Энакин удалился. Оби-Ван даже ничего ответить не успел. Надо признать, что такое поведение бывшего ученика вводило его в ступор.   
– «Что он вообще творит?» — удивлялся про себя Оби-Ван.  
Тем временем, Скайуокер шел на мостик. Он был доволен: предатель пойман, они летят домой, а главное — Оби-Ван пришел в себя. Когда тот был без сознания, Энакин много думал. Их связь стала такая слабая, неужели он настолько надоел своему бывшему мастеру? Почему Оби-Ван постоянно от него сбегает? Как только они вместе оказываются на Корусанте, тот либо закрывается у себя, либо где-то шляется, не говоря где. Про миссии Энакин вообще молчал: было ощущение, будто Оби-Ван специально просит давать ему задания отдельно от Энакина. Из-за таких своеобразных пряток Энакину приходилось идти к Падме, жалуясь на несправедливость Оби-Вана по отношению к нему. Та выслушивала его, поддерживая, а иногда обнимала. Энакин был ей благодарен. Они даже пару раз целовались и пытались зайти дальше, но Энакин понял, что не хочет. На этом они и остановились, оставшись близкими друзьями. Когда-то она была для него «мечтой» и «ангелом», но он не хотел портить это, прикасаясь к этому хрупкому существу. Он боялся разочароваться. Да и вообще, такое положение дел с Падме его вполне устраивало. Не устраивали дела с Оби-Ваном.  
— Генерал, — обратился Коди к Энакину, — вас вызывает Совет джедаев, видимо, им нужны объяснения.  
— Хорошо, сейчас буду. Соедини меня с ними. — Энакин не был удивлен, что совет решил связаться с ними. Они, всё же, задержались на двое суток.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DiKIYPcVAAMyZR7.jpg  
> Подходящий арт к главе)

— Господин, наш человек попался. — отзвучал голос клона в звонкой тишине большого кабинета на Корусанте. Огромные панорамные окна открывали непревзойденный вид на центр Корусанта, на его городскую, кипящую жизнь.  
— Кеноби жив… — не вопрос, а утверждение. Лорд ситхов покрутил в руке уже пустой бокал. — Можешь уйти, — милосердно отпустив солдата, канцлер пустился в раздумья. Он отчаянно жаждал Энакина на своей стороне, но его переходу мешали некоторые люди, которых, по мнению Сидиуса, следовало устранить. Таким образом он уберёт препятствие, а горе потери позволит Скайуокеру быстрее пасть. Но одного из близких нужно было оставить, чтобы было легко манипулировать его будущим учеником. Выбор канцлера пал на Падме. Она, относительно, безобидна, слаба, женщина, а при хорошем раскладе может даже забеременеть. А вот Кеноби являлся большой проблемой. Мало того, что он поддерживал хорошие отношения Энакина с советом, так Скайуокер ещё и слушал, а главное искренне верил в слова бывшего мастера о добре и подобных вещах. То есть, с какой стороны не посмотри, то он являлся занозой в заднице для Палпатина. Энакин явно испытывал глубочайшие чувства по отношению к Оби-Вану и в случае его смерти точно пал бы в самые короткие сроки. Но убить Кеноби было не слишком просто, как канцлеру, Сидиусу нужно было соблюдать осторожность. И когда несколько попыток отправить Кеноби в опасные края галактики со сложными миссиями не сработала, Палпатину пришла в голову идея попробовать зайти с другой стороны. Но, к сожалению, кажется будто сама сила хранила Оби-Вана, так как идея с отравлением тоже провалилась. А отравитель ещё и попался, теперь нужно было и его как-то без подозрений убрать. Тот клон, естественно, знал не много, но все же. «Следует как можно скорее устранить Кеноби, из-за него все мои планы могут пойти крахом!» — говорил себе Палпатин, зная, что Оби-ван не доверяет ему и подозревает. Сидиусу было совершенно не выгодно, чтобы тот догадался. «Не получается убить, то нужно хотя бы отдалить его от Энакина, » — сделал вывод Дарт Сидиус.  
Осталось дождаться их прибытия и разобраться со всем. В совете Энакина не слишком жалуют, вероятно, за бессмысленную задержку ему сделают выговор, пусть это и мелочь, но такие происшествия накапливаются и создают отрицательное впечатление и негативное отношение к месту, откуда те исходят, что, в принципе, на руку Сидиусу. Пусть Энакин как можно меньше дорожит джедаями и не полагается на них.

***

Разговор с советом вышел сносный, если не считать Винду, который постоянно его обвинял, и казалось, искал любую возможность надавить на Скайуокера. Но стараясь не думать о плохом, Энакин отправился обратно в палату к Оби-Вану. Они уже вошли в гиперпространоство, поэтому, хотя-бы на время, он мог расслабиться.  
— Как прошли переговоры с советом? — встретил вопросом Оби-Ван.  
— Неплохо, благодаря тому, что я представил всемогущего Оби-Вана Кеноби несчастной жертвой, нуждающийся в помощи, — смеясь рассказывал Энакин, лукаво щурясь, — думаю, только благодаря этому они простили нам два пропущенных дня и ждут нас в храме.  
— Не нам, а тебе, Энакин. Я собирался лететь сразу после заправки. — возмутился Оби-Ван — И тебе следовало поступить так же, — упрёк. — Объяснить почему?  
— Нет, избавь меня от своих нотаций, — «А то, имей ввиду, я в силах вставить тебе кляп» — не решился озвучить продолжение мысли Энакин. – «Ты ведь даже ничего сделать не сможешь…» — хищная улыбка.  
— Энакин?! — странное выражение лица Энакина не вселяло доверия.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я не полетел. И, да, похоже, тот клон не расскажет нам ничего так просто. Не знаю, но кто-то, видимо, очень уж хотел твоей смерти, раз сумел так сильно промыть мозги клону. Интересно, кто?  
— Это не так сложно сделать, Энакин. Да и врагов у меня хватает, гадать тут бесполезно.  
— Это да, но мало кто из них стал бы использовать такой способ. — нахмурился Энакин.  
— Да, это действительно странно. — согласился Оби-Ван.  
— Когда ты в последний раз ел? — Оборвал младший, резко переводя тему.  
— Думаю, до того, как мы преземлились на той злосчастной планете, — ответил Оби-Ван, — но дроид сказал, что сделал мне капельницу. Да и перестань, я не сахарный, пережить пару дней без еды мне под силу.  
— Два дня уже прошло, — заметил Энакин, — я схожу за едой.  
— Собираешься меня с ложки кормить? — приподнял бровь Оби-Ван.  
— Почему бы и нет? — подмигнул Энакин и скрылся в направлении кухонной зоны.   
–«Почему он так поступает?» — риторический вопрос. Оби-Ван так сильно верил в любовь Энакина и Падме, что категорически не хотел замечать нежность и заботу, проявляемую по отношению к нему. Через некоторое время Энакин вернулся, поставив упаковку с едой на небольшой медицинский столик.  
Жарко. Оби-Вану стало очень жарко под взглядом, который направил на него Энакин.  
— Мастер, мы не закончили наш прошлый разговор. — напомнил бывший ученик.  
— Разве? — губы Оби-Вана неожиданно пересохли и он инстинктивно облизал их. — по моему, мы все решили.  
Видеть такого Оби-Вана было выше сил Энакина. Очень хотелось прикоснуться к нему, особенно после того раза, когда такое расслабленное и тёплое тело, полностью управляемое Энакином, было так тесно прижато к нему. Но, что ещё сильнее взволновало его сердце, так это эмоции Оби-Вана в этот момент. Они абсолютно не соответствовали образу правильного джедая, а его порозовевшие скулы и расширенные зрачки, приправленные тяжёлым дыханием, это лишь подчеркивали. Это возродило в душе Энакина давно умершую надежду.   
– «Вдруг он ответит взаимностью?» — преследовала его навязчивая мысль на протяжении переговоров с Советом. Приблизившись, Энакин чуть наклонился вперёд, оказавшись на одном уровне с Оби-Ваном.  
— Да, мы немного не закончили, — выдохнул он фразу, — не все прояснили… — В силе ощущалось смятение. Приблизившись практически вплотную, Энакин пытливо взглянул в глаза своего мастера, — Оби-Ван…  
Не в силах слушать, Оби-ван отвернулся, пряча глаза.   
— Энакин, — как-то измученно прозвучало имя в этот раз. Всё внутри Энакина сжалось: «Сейчас он скажет, что не хочет меня, скажет, что это не допустимо, что не любит меня…» — Падме. — «Что?» — промелькнуло в голове Энакина.  
— Что «Падме»? — как-то не попал в такт Энакин.  
— «Что»? Энакин! Она любит тебя! Вы друг друга любите! Какого ситха ты сейчас творишь?! — у Энакина с души упал огромный камень. «Какая Падме? Мастер, вы идиот.» — подумал Энакин, хватая живой рукой подбородок Оби-Вана и поворачивая его обратно, чтобы наконец коснуться этих невозможных губ своими.  
Настойчивые пальцы, схватившие его за подбородок, застали его врасплох, но ещё внезапнее было горячее прикосновение губ Энакина. Сначала он просто прижался губами и все последующие слова Оби-Вана превратились в несвязное мычание, но когда Энакин попытался углубить поцелуй, все слова исчезли не только с его губ, но и из головы вообще. Оби-Ван позволил Энакину протолкнуть язык в свой рот и не смело ответил. Кажется, ответ Оби-Вана совсем сорвал крышу младшему. Он стал похож на неупровляемое цунами, сметающее все не своём пути. Он провел языком под губой Оби-Вана, изучая ровные зубы, потом сплелся с языком старшего в бешеном танце, а позже вернулся к губам, слегка прикусив нижнюю, ловя первый хриплый стон. Это окончательно снесло все ограничения, которые ставил себе годами Энакин. Через некоторое время он отстранился, давая Оби-Вану глотнуть воздуха и наблюдая за его поплывшим, слегка мутным взглядом. Зрачки Оби-Вана затопили почти всю радужку, делая глаза непривычно тёмными. На губах, немного припухших, поблескивала слюна. Сам Энакин выглядил не лучше: грудная клетка часто вздымалась, губы покраснели, а отросшие волосы растрепались. Он облокачивался на свои руки, теперь стоявшие по бокам от головы Оби-Вана.  
— Мастер… — хрипло и тихо.  
— Не вздумай звать меня мастером, когда занимаешься подобным. — нашёл он силы ответить, проведя языком по губе.  
— Оби-Ван!.. — полустон. Наклонившись ближе, уже тише продолжил Энакин, — я так люблю тебя, — уткнулся в шею Оби-Вана, слегка посапывая из-за недостатка воздуха, — какая Падме? Мы с ней друзья… Я так хотел тебя все это время, кажется с тех самых пор, как понял, что такое бывает. — жарко шептал Энакин, а Оби-Ван слушал, затаив дыхание. — Каждый раз, когда ты флиртовал с очередным мудаком на переговорах, я думал, что взорвусь, ревнуя. Почему ты никогда ничего мне не говорил? Боже, Оби-Ван… — проводя губами вдоль шеи, вдыхал сладкий запах столь желанного тела Энакин.  
— Я думал, — вздох, — что ты любишь Падме. Я не хотел мешать, Энакин… Я… Я твой мастер, как я вообще могу заниматься таким? — очередной вздох, благодаря нежному поцелую в шею, — какое право я вообще имею чувствовать что-то подобное?  
— Так вы все-таки что-то чувствуете, мастер? — наиграно удивился Энакин.  
— Энакин, мы не должны, — сожалея, что его тело ему не подчиняется, он попытался уклониться от ласк Энакина. — кодекс, Энакин, нам нельзя привязываться.  
— Но вы уже привязаны, и не отрицайте этого, мастер. И предупреждаю, не смей сейчас говорить про кодекс.  
— А ты прекрати называть меня мастером, — слабо воспротивился Оби-Ван.  
— Хорошо, — оторвался от его шеи Энакин, — тогда у нас соглашение: ты молчишь про кодекс, а я зову тебя «Оби-Ван», — выдохнул уж слишком соблазнительно последние слова Энакин.  
— Мгм. — кажется, что разум Оби-Вана опьянел, он был не способен рассуждать здраво.  
— Ну так что, мне продолжить? — обманчива мягко поинтересоваться Энакин. Ему чертовски хотелось снять с Оби-Вана эту дурацкую больничную рубашку.   
–«Это не правильно, мы не должны продолжать…» — появилась мысль в голове Оби-Вана.  
— Энакин, стой, — сказал Оби-Ван голосом, граничащим со стоном. — нам нельзя продолжать.  
— Оби-Ван, ты только что сам согласился, а ещё, я чувствую, как ты этого хочешь, — стоял на своём Энакин, — и если ты собираешься опять разглагольствовать о кодексе, то, ситх, я лучше найду твоему рту другое применение. — закончил он и сразу подался вперёд, снова впиваясь в желанные губы грубым, собственническим страстным поцелуем, но встречая сопротивление: Оби-Ван укусил его за губу. Решив не обращать на это внимание, Энакин продолжил лишать старшего воздуха, весьма грубым способом.  
— Мхм… Ммм… Энакин, ты забыл? Я не могу пошевелиться!.. — приводил очередной аргумент Оби-Ван, но кроме того, его действительно напрягал этот момент. Ему, за последние несколько минут, уже раз сто хотелось воспользоваться хотя бы своими руками. Хотелось дотронуться до Энакина, пройтись кончиками пальцев по шраму у глаза, зарыться в волнистые пряди, притянуть его ближе, коснуться скулы… Снять его, в этот момент, очень раздражающую тунику, в конце концов! Но другая его сторона говорила ему, чтобы он оттолкнул Энакина, а потом спрятался где нибудь. Но, к сожалению, двигаться он не мог в любом случае.  
— Вряд ли это помешает, — пытался успокоить его Энакин.  
— Эй! Я даже руку поднять не могу!  
— Тем интереснее, — гаденько ухмыльнулся Скайуокер, — просто наслаждайся, Оби-Ван, — продолжил он, касаясь плеч под больничной рубашкой и пытаясь стянуть её вниз. — думаю, та часть тебя, которая мне сегодня нужна, двигаться может. — кончики ушей Оби-Вана порозовели, когда он понял, что та самая часть, уже вполне себе функционирует. Будто следуя за его мыслями, Энакин неспешно скользнул рукой вниз по бедру Оби-Вана, задирая рубашку и, наконец дотрагиваясь до полувставшего члена. Оби-Ван издал какой-то странный удивлённый звук, который позже перешёл в стон. Энакин провел пальцами по всей длине, едва касаясь, а потом слегка сжал, продолжая дразнить.  
— Энакин, — несвязный полувсхлип. Казалось, это подтолкнуло Скайуокера к более решительным действиям: он резко задрал рубашку, открывая себе наилучший вид на светлую кожу, местами усыпанную веснушками. Перекинув ногу и сев на бедра Оби-Вана, Энакин поймал его взгляд. Встретившись с затуманенными глазами, Энакин протянул настоящую руку, погладил щеку старшего, механической же рукой он наконец сорвал мешающую рубашку.   
— Энакин, не надо… Одумайся… — Оби-Ван рвано выдохнул, прижимаясь щекой к тёплой руке. Его тело требовало большего, но разум, забитый моралью и правилами, сопротивлялся. Скайуокер, явно учитывая в большей степени реакцию тела, наклонился ближе, крадя очередной поцелуй, слегка прикусывая губы и переходя на шею. Аккуратная борода Оби-Вана немного щекотала лицо. Впившись в шею, он втянул кожу и легонько прикусил, оставляя начинающую краснеть метку. Спускаясь дорожкой влажных поцелуев ниже, Энакин прослеживал языком созвездия веснушек. Сопротивляться самому себе не было ни сил, ни желания. Кто в здравом уме будет препятствовать любимому человеку, который целует вас и дарит ласку? Сдавшись, Оби-Ван решил забыться и получить удовольствие, пуская все на самотёк. Тут Энакин почувствовал неожиданное счастье и тепло: Оби-Ван открыл их связь, поднимая свои щиты. Перемешивать свои желание и возбуждение с Оби-Ваном оказалось потрясающе, будто это усиливало их контакт в сотни раз. Энакин невольно застонал, пропуская через себя эмоции Оби-Вана и окрываясь ему сам. Казалось, что внутри они переплелись, и теперь отличить свое наслаждение и желание от чужого было почти не возможно.  
Взяв ладонь Оби-Вана в свою, Энакин вплел её в свои волосы, спускаясь мокрыми поцелуями все ниже по груди и впалому животу. Оби-Ван, приложив все свои усилия, нежно сжал его волосы пальцами, ужасно сожалея, что не может сделать больше. Почувствовав это, младший обнял Оби-Вана в Силе, стремясь успокоить.  
Чтобы осуществить задуманное, Энакин сдвинулся назад, пересев на голени старшего, мимолетно задевая колени Оби-Вана членом, что напомнило ему о своём, уже не маленьком и даже болезненном, возбуждении. Решив немного повременить с собой, Энакин наклонился, чувствуя сжимающуюся руку в волосах, чтобы сразу взять головку члена Оби-Вана в рот, выбивая из своего мастера горячий стон.  
Когда Энакин занимался подобным, сдержать себя Оби-Ван не находил возможным. А когда жаркий рот накрыл головку его члена, Оби-Ван выпал из реальности под сопровождение бесстыжих громких стонов. Ему было так хорошо, что все лишние мысли о кодексе, войне, джедаях и ситхах, улетучелись из его головы, оставляя только страсть и любовь.  
Энакин, на пробу, попытался заглотить глубже, проводя языком по горячей плоти. Надо признать, это был первый опыт Энакина, по этому он пытался перекрыть его отсутствие старанием, проводя языком по уретре, слизывая предэякулят. Следуя инструкции, придуманной в своей голове, он широко провел языком по столу, позже внимательно прослеживая все венки и снова глубоко заглатывая. В этот момент Оби-Ван сильнее сжал его волосы, вызывая грудной стон, что, вероятно, повлекло за собой лёгкую вибрацию в его горле, воздействуя на член Оби-Вана.  
— Энакин..! — хрипло, откидывая голову назад, позвал Оби-Ван. В этот момент Энакин отстранился, на последок поцеловав головку и чувствуя легкое разочарование своего партнера. Поднимаясь к лицу Оби-Вана, Энакин Силой притянул баночку бакты с соседнего стола.  
— Оби-Ван… — выдохнул бывший ученик в губы своего мастера. Тот прикрыл глаза. Его ресницы легко подрагивали. — Оби-Ван… Я же могу зайти дальше?.. — прошептал он вопрос на ухо Оби-Вану, пред этим мягко лизнув его губы и проследив мокрую дорожку по щеке, к уху, на последок прикусив хрящ, как бы подтверждая серьёзность своих намерений.  
— О, сила, Энакин… Просто… Просто сделай уже это… — использовав момент, когда лицо Энакина было близко, Оби-Ван легко прикусил мочку его уха и оставил алеть засос на острой линии челюсти младшего. — Только сначала, сними с себя эти тряпки. — использовал требовательную интонацию Оби-Ван. Со спокойной душой, получив разрешение, Энакин спешно скинул с себя верхнюю тунику, открывая баночку с бактой. Вынужденно отстранившись, чтобы стянуть с себя остатки мешающей одежды, Энакин скинул обувь. Нижняя туника отправилась в дальний угол, а за ней позже последовали и штаны. Он выдохнул с облегчением, освобождая свой возбужденный орган от давления ткани. Вернувшись обратно на кровать, откуда его пожирали взглядом два серо-голубых прикрытых глаза, Энакин немного раздвинул ноги Оби-Вана, сев между ними.  
— Энакин, — на выдохе, — поцелуй меня. — отчаянная просьба. Улыбнувшись, он с радостью преступил к её выполнению, при этом сгибая и подтягивая ногу Оби-Вана к его плечу, удерживая ту силой.  
— Только не вздумай сказать что нибудь про ненадлежащее использование силы. — предупредил младший. На самом деле Оби-Ван и не собирался. Столь нестандартная практика весьма возбуждала.  
Заметив лёгкое смущение и новую волну желания в силе, Энакин ухмыльнулся. Зачерпнув немного бакты из уже открытой баночки, Энакин провел рукой по члену Оби-Вана, спускаясь ниже. Закинув вторую ногу старшего себе на плечо, Энакин поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра и прихватил нежную кожу зубами, добиваясь со стороны обездвиженного мастера удивленного вздоха, после зализывая место укуса, будто извиняясь. Наклонив корпус вперёд, Энакин наконец коснулся пальцами сжатого колечка мышц, целуя грудь Оби-Вана, отвлекая.  
— А! Эн… Энакин! — не сдержался Оби-Ван, когда младший, прихватив его сосок зубами, протолкнул в него один палец. — Полегче, не кусайся…  
— Хмпф, — служило ответом что-то несвязное. Энакин провел языком вокруг затвердевшего и немного опухшего соска, одновременно начиная медленно гладить Оби-Вана изнутри. Через пару минут он добавил второй палец, лаская языком внутреннюю сторону бедра и нежно выцеловывая россыпь веснушек у коленки. Оглаживая бархатные стенки и переодически разводят пальцы, растягивая, Энакин толкнулся чуть глубже, находя чувствительную точку в теле Оби-Вана.  
Чувствовался дискомфорт, но Энакин умело сглаживал его поцелуями и другими отвлекающими маневрами. Но когда его пальцы задели комок нервов внутри тела Оби-Вана, того прошиб, казалось, заряд тока, который последовал выше по позвоночнику, вызывая странное наслаждение и заставляя его скулить что-то неразборчивое, разбовляя эти звуки именем Энакина.  
Радуясь столь бурной реакции, Энакин на секунду вытащил пальцы, снова смазывая их в бакте, и вставляя обратно уже три. Потребовалось ещё минут пять, чтобы тот понял, что больше не может терпеть. Младший вытащил пальцы под разочарованный стон Оби-Вана. На последок смочив их в бакте, Энакин прикоснулся к себераспределяя ту.  
— Оби-Ван, — позвал Энакин, требуя, чтобы тот открыл глаза. Добившись своего, Энакин наклонился вперёд, впиваясь в алые от постоянные поцелуев губы и одновременно с этим, помогая себе механической рукой, начиная входить.  
Откликнувшись на свое имя, Оби-Ван приоткрыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом и губами с Энакином. Не смотря на продолжительную подготовку, когда головка члена коснулась сфинктера, Оби-Ван подумал, что та не войдёт, но Энакин толкнулся, все же входя, а у Кеноби брызнули слезы из глаз. Почувствовав боль Оби-Вана по их связи, Энакин послал утешающую волну, как часто делал Оби-Ван во время, когда ещё был его учителем. Просто так смотреть на слезы оказалось невозможно, поэтому, подавшись вперёд, Энакин старательно слизывал их с щёк и век, не давая ни одной слизинке упасть.  
Дав немного привыкнуть, Энакин толкнулся дальше, входя на всю длину, при этом обхватывая член Оби-Вана рукой, чтобы отвлечь. Было невероятно приятно погружаться в это желанное тепло, чувствовать, как плотно его обхватывает Оби-ван... Энакин не сдержал стона, переходящего в грудной рык.  
Когда Скайуокер вошёл полностью, Оби-Ван открыл рот, жадно пытаясь вдохнуть, откинув голову назад. Он был настолько заполнен, что казалось, его переполнили до краёв, а связь в силе лишь удваивала это ощущение. Первичная боль от проникновения притупилась, отходя на второй план, и Оби-Ван послал по связи свое нетерпение, так как сделать это лёгким движением бёдер он сейчас не мог. Энакин, улыбнувшись, сделал первый толчок, пробуя свои возможности и наблюдая, как его член туго обхватывают стеночки важного от смазки отверстия. Механической рукой он упёрся в кушетку у плеча Оби-Вана, а второй он поддерживал его бедро на своём плече.  
Толкнувшись ещё раз, более нетерпеливо, и выбивая стон удовольствия, который ласкал слух, Энакин отключил свои тормоза, сразу переходя на быстрый и жёсткий темп.  
Неожиданная прыть Энакина выбила воздух из лёгких Оби-Вана, заставляя его задыхаться. После того, как угол проникновения был немного изменен, Энакин стал чаще попадать по простате, из-за чего Оби-Ван совсем потерялся. Он о чем-то просил Энакина, поскуливая с каждым толчком и прерываемый утробным рычанием младшего.  
— Эни… Энакин! Я се… Я сейчас.! — отриагировав на скулеж Оби-Вана, Энакин потянулся вперёд, целуя его и сопровождая это глубочайшим проникновением. Совсем утонув в экстазе, Оби-Ван кончил, забывшись в удовольствии. Почувствовав через связь его оргазм и ощутив, как мышцы того напрягаются, плотнее обхватывая его член, Энакин последовал за ним, выплескавая семя глубоко в Оби-Вана.  
Придя в себя через несколько долгих минут, Оби-Ван почувствовал свою липкую сперму на животе, которая размазалась и по коже Энакина, упавшего на него всем весом и, благо, выпустившим его ноги из захвата. Член Энакина до сих пор находился в нем, создавая приятное ощущение наполненности.  
— Мммх, Энакин… — пробормотал он куда-то в растрепанную макушку Скайуокера.  
— Ммм? — последовал усталый, но удовлетворённый ответ.  
— Ты меня раздавишь, слезь, — проинструктировал уже почти пришедший в себя Оби-Ван. — и выйди из меня, пожалуйста… — более смущённо добавил он.   
Исполнив просьбу, Энакин приподнялся на руках, выскальзывая из него и целуя в щеку.   
— О, ситх, Энакин! Только не говори, что ты не запер дверь! — запаниковал Оби-Ван. Почувствовав, что руки постепенно разрешают ими пользоваться, он незамедлительно стукнул младшего по макушке.  
— Ооо, я посмотрю из меня хороший физиотеропевт. — улыбнулся Энакин, — ты уже можешь шевелить руками.  
— Энакин! Я совершенно серьёзно! Вдруг нас кто-то видел? Иди и закрой дверь! — ворчал Оби-Ван. — Ты же знаешь, если кто-то из совета узнает… О, ситх…  
— Мастер! Я встаю, только не упоминайте этих стариков сейчас! — возмущался Энакин, поднимаясь с не охотой: послеоргазменная дымка и расслабленные мышцы были явно против идеи как-то двигаться. Щёлкнув замком двери, Энакин повернулся обратно, наблюдая развратную картину, как его собственная сперма поблескивает белыми разводами на бедрах Оби-Вана.  
— Может душ, мастер? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Энакин. — я вам помогу…  
— Не зови меня мастером, когда смотришь на свою сперму, которая вытекает из меня! — ответил Оби-Ван. — да, душ бы не помешал, в медотсеке же есть освежитель? — уже спокойнее спросил он.  
— Хм, да, естественно, Оби-Ван, — последовал ответ, — Оби-Ван…  
— Что? — он пытался подтянуться на функионирующих руках в положение сидя.  
— Я люблю тебя, — медленно двинулся к нему Энакин. Оби-Ван замер.  
— Нам никогда не быть правильными джедаями… — разочарованно сказал он. — я ведь тоже, тоже люблю тебя, Энакин. — через связь можно было почувствовать, как светился Скайуокер.  
— Я не жалею об этом. — ответил младший, обнимая Оби-Вана и жарко целуя его.   
Подхватив свое счастье под колени, Энакин понес его в освежитель. Впервые за долгое время он был по-настоящему счастлив. Он был уверен, что чтобы не случилось с ним в будущем, он будет рядом с Оби-Ваном, который сохранит его душу на светлой стороне, даря свою любовь.

***

Проведав Рекса, Коди шёл, чтобы найти Скайуокера и доложить о том, что они обнаружили весьма большую странность у пойманного клона-отравителя, казалось, будто им управляли с помощью чипа, это могло быть важно…  
Подойдя к медотсеку, Коди услышал внутри движение, ясно дававшее понять, что генерал Кеноби пришёл в себя. Улыбнувшись про себя, Коди подошёл к двери, открывая её. Медотсеку предшествовала маленькая комнатка ожидания с прозрачными стенами. Даже не переступив через порог, Коди развернулся и закрыл дверь обратно. Либо генерал стал задыхаться и Скайуокер решил сделать ему искусственное дыхание, не используя при этом стоящее рядом специальное оборудование, либо их следовало оставить одних, как и поступил Коди, склоняясь к варианту, что Кеноби там далеко не умирает. Он пошёл обратно на мостик, чтобы сообщить, что генерал Скайуокер задержится. При всем этом, на его лице играла глупая улыбка — он искренне радовался, что, возможно, теперь, у его генерала будет все хорошо. Может, он хотя бы начнёт нормально есть. 


End file.
